Forever
by Mr.IMutatedIntoABeast
Summary: If Gin-kun had given Ran-chan a choice...rated T but I suppose a possible M. One-Shot


"Ah…Lieutenant…" I dropped the frame I was gazing at and looked up to see the person who had been on my mind for a while. Gin-kun…

"Can I help you Captain Ichimaru? Captain Hitsugaya is currently absent, if there's something I can do tell me." I tried hard to ignore his deceivingly closed eyes. He could see me, that I knew. Watching, always watching…

"Come with me." I forgot about avoiding his secret stare and looked sharply at his face. Many saw him as a grinning devil but to me he would always be Gin-kun. My child-hood saviour who I had never ever forgotten. With white silvery hair he looked older than he was…maybe that's why he always wore that childish face, a constant grin that gave away no other emotion…another mask.

"Okay." I was no longer the 10th division's lieutenant and he was no longer the 3rd division's captain. We were children again, orphans trying to survive and perfect our spiritual energy. He took care of me then and I swore to myself that if he'd let me I'd follow him and do the same. His mask fell away for a moment as surprise touched his lips. He disappeared and by sheer instinct I stood and flicked around. He stood before me, closer than he had been in a long time. His breathing was audible, this scared me. He was a captain, silence was his forte…I shouldn't be able to hear him, to feel him or to taste him. His lips met mine, despite what other shinigami said I had never bedded anyone let alone kissed a man. I didn't know what a first kiss should feel like, was it something sweet? Something that brought on a blush after a few mere moments? Ours was nothing like that. It was painful, so many thoughts and questions were shared in that one moment that it was hard to comprehend. We clung to each other, once again trying to survive our circumstance. When the tears came we stopped, it was too much.

"I became this to make sure you wouldn't have to cry." He brushed away the salty pearls. The last time I had cried like this was when he left me to become a shinigami. "Why after all this are we still crying Ran-chan? We've become part of the elite shinigami yet there are still tears?" I didn't know what to say, did he not understand my sadness? I cried out of loneliness. I wanted him, my friend, my partner, my saviour. I wanted him back. I willed him to realise this, willed him to see his leaving was what made me cry. "I will go alone Ran-chan, and this time I promise I'll see that you're safe. Please let me have more time." He stroked my hair gently, it was a familiar feeling, it calmed me, but now was not the time to be calm.

"I'm coming with you. I never want you to leave me again. So please Gin-kun, please let me come with you." He never stopped stroking, not even when I cried into his robes. When the tears had run dry I let instinct take over once again. My hands snaked their way at the opening of his robe, gently tugging it apart. He shuddered at the sudden exposure to the cool air. I looked up and saw that his eyes were open, his luminous blue iris's gazed at me, scared but steady.

"Oh look now my robes are as open as yours." Like that was even my fault!

"The day they make shinigami robes that fit over my chest I will wear them. Not that, that's ANY of your business." He brought his face down and I could feel a heat run through me as he lay soft kisses across my exposed cleavage.

"It's my business now. Ran-chan, where's your room?" he disappeared before I could formulate a reply. In his absence I took the chance to breathe, my whole body was tingling and I struggled to obtain some composure. I couldn't look like an idiot when I walked past officers to get to my room, well I suppose It would just look like I was drunk on saki or something. I knew he was nearby and with that in mind I hurried to my room, careful to appear normal and without a care. But like his own appearance it was a façade, I cared, I cared too much. When inside I waited a few moments before shutting the door. His arms wrapped around me in an instant, laying more kisses onto my already burning skin.

"Ran-chan…"

"Gin-kun…"

"It'll be difficult, you'll be hurting many you hold dear." Both our robes fell to the cold floor, a complete contrast to the warmth I felt when I was with him.

"I know." Hands held strongly at my waist he pulled me towards his own chest, his head resting above my own. Our bare skin was touching, a blush radiated on my cheeks as tingling sensations burst from within my body. His right hand travelled along my spine until it had found the soft curls of my hair.

"Your precious captain and the other lieutenants…"

"Gin-kun…stop making my mind up for me. Don't leave me behind, trust me to make the choice I want. I choose you, I want you." With a gentle push we landed together on the bed. I shivered as our bodies fit perfectly with each other. This man who I'd been chasing ever since he'd saved me, was here. For once he wasn't somewhere I couldn't reach, he was here, with me, holding me and loving me. My back arched, my body was reacting to his and wanted to be ever closer. My mind couldn't agree more.

"Ran-chan…"

"Gin-kun…"

"I Love You." Our smiles shone in each other's eyes as we said the three simple words that meant all the world.

"Stay with me-"

"Forever."


End file.
